There are a variety of tests that may be used to test whether a donor has partaken in any number of drugs. There are urine tests in which a donor deposits his/her urine into a cup, and test strips that are submerged in the urine. The test strips have drug indication lines that appear or do not appear based on the presence or absence of drugs in the urine.